Der Anfang vom Ende des Centres
by CJ11
Summary: Das Triumvirat hat die Kontrolle über das Centre übernommen, doch dies gefällt Raines und Lyle überhaupt nicht.
1. Teil 1

Titel: Der Anfang vom Ende des Centres   
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Email-Addy: all_my_life@web.de  
  
Kurzfassung: Das Triumvirat hat die Kontrolle über das Centre übernommen, doch dies gefällt Raines und Lyle überhaupt nicht.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox (und leider nicht mir). Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen anderer Fans wie mir geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
  
Kommentar: Wenn es euch vielleicht gefallen sollte, und jemand wissen will wie es weitergeht, dann könnte ich daraus eine kleine Reihe machen. Also gebt euer Feedback dazu ab!  
  
Der Anfang vom Ende des Centres   
  
Teil 1  
  
  
  
Centre, irgendwo in SL-11   
  
Seit Stunden herrschte zum wiederholten Male in kürzester Zeit heftiges Treiben in SL-11. Besonders seit sich die aus dem Triumvirat angekündigt hatten, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Denn sie versprachen sich viel von der Neugestaltung des SL-11 sowie des Anbaus des neuen Centre-Neubaus für besondere Forschungsprojekte. Damit sollten die Forschungen um mindestens 50 % beschleunigt werden, wenn nicht noch mehr! Zudem sollte das „Pretender-Projekt" wieder intensiviert werden, da es schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig vorangetrieben wurde. Dies wollte das Triumvirat unbedingt mit dem Neubau ändern. Außerdem stellten sie damit die besten Fachkräfte aus ganz Europa ein. Nur Raines und Lyle fanden diese Aktionen des Triumvirates nicht gut, da sie es selbst in die Hand nehmen wollten. Doch die Leute aus dem Triumvirat bekamen mit, dass die beiden ihr eigenes Ding im Centre durchziehen wollten. Dies verhinderten sie rechtzeitig, indem sie ihre eigenen Leute zur Beaufsichtigung der beiden nach Blue Cove schickten. Zusätzlich sollten sie den Neubau kontrollieren, damit alles nach Plan liefe. Da das Triumvirat dachte, dieses wichtige Projekt könne manipuliert werden, was auf jeden Fall verhindert werden musste, den die Zukunft des Centre stand auf dem Spiel. So musste Raines und Lyle mit ansehen, wie das Triumvirat ihre Pläne ohne Probleme durchkreuzte.   
  
Auch wurden sie in der Form bestraft, dass Raines nicht mehr das Centre in der Zeit des Baus leiten durfte, und Lyle zu einem Cleaner degradiert wurde. Das gefiel beiden nicht. So sahen sie jeden Tag die Fortschritte am Bau. Mit jeden Tag spürten sie, wie ihre Macht immer mehr schwand, das gefiel ihn gar nicht, und kamen zu einem Entschluss, den sie wohl nicht mehr bereuten. So trafen sie sich wie jeden Tag in SL-11 und besprachen sich.   
  
„Raines, wieweit sind sie schon mit den Planungen?"   
  
„Recht weit, doch wir sollten damit noch ein Weilchen abwarten, bis wir den Plan endgültig ausführen können, denn wenn wir damit anfangen, dann wird es kein zurück mehr geben, Es wird Tote geben. Wir könnten das dann auch mit unserem eigenen Leben bezahlen!"   
  
„OK, Raines, Hauptsache, die lernen endlich, wer hier das Sagen hat, bestimmt nicht diese verdammten Schimpansen aus Afrika! Sie sollten dort weiter auf ihren Bäumen herumspringen und nicht sagen was wir hier zu tun haben!"   
  
„Das sind genau meine Worte! Diese Leute sollen hier endlich für immer verschwinden! Denn ich habe schon ein paar Leute gefunden, die unsere Aktion unterstützen. Sie warten nur noch auf mein Wort, damit wir mit dem Sturz des Triumvirates beginnen können."   
  
„Eine sehr gute Idee, Raines! Und wie viele Leute haben sie schon dafür gefunden?"   
  
„Einige, genug um diese endlich zu stürzen und zu töten!"   
  
„Dann läuft wirklich alles nach Plan. Da können wir ganz beruhigt wieder unseren normalen Arbeit nachgehen?"   
  
„Ja, Mr. Lyle! Sie gehen ihrer Arbeit nach, und ich meiner!" befahl er ihm.   
  
„Raines, aber wann erfahre ich mehr darüber, wie alles von statten gehen soll?"   
  
„Das erfahren sie schon rechzeitig von mir, aber gehen sie lieber, diese afrikanischen Idioten schauen schon so seltsam zu uns herüber. Gehen sie, Lyle!"   
  
Lyle schaute sich um, und sah zwei dieser afrikanischen Beobachter. Sie blickten irgendwie merkwürdig zu ihnen herüber, blieben aber an ihrer Stelle stehen. Einer von den beiden zückte sein Handy und rief jemanden an. Da war Lyle klar, dass sie wieder den obersten des Triumvirates anrufen würden. Doch das störte ihn schon nicht mehr, da bald ein anderer Wind im Centre wehen würde. So ging er wieder in sein Büro in SL-8, während Raines noch einen Augenblick in dem Flur stehen blieb und die beiden ein wenig beobachtete.   
  
Technikraum   
  
Broots ging seiner gewohnten Arbeit nach, der Suche nach Jarod. Doch wie jedes Mal führte alles in eine Sachgasse, gerade wenn er dachte, er hätte ihn gefunden. Das regte ihn nicht mehr auf, sondern suchte stattdessen weiter nach Wegen im Internet um doch vielleicht einen Hinweis auf Jarods derzeitigen Standort zu finden. Da öffnete sich die Tür des Technikraumes. Miss Parker mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, während Sydney auf einem Stuhl platz nahm. Parker griff Broots am Kragen.   
  
„Broots, sie müssen etwas herausfinden, und das schnell!"   
  
„Warum, Miss Parker?"   
  
„Fragen sie nicht, sondern machen sie das, was ich ihnen sage!"   
  
„Und was soll ich mal wieder für sie herausbekommen? Wo sich Jarod befindet? Wenn sie das meinen, damit bin ich noch beschäftigt."   
  
„Das sollen sie auch weiterhin machen, doch ich will dass sie was anderes herausbekommen!"   
  
„Und was soll das bitte sein?"   
  
„Versuchen sie herauszubekommen, was die aus dem Triumvirat hier genau vorhaben! Denn irgendwie haben die was mit dem Neubau vor und ich konnte nicht herausfinden was."   
  
Er schaute sie verwirrt an, da er gleich zwei Dinge auf einmal für sie erledigen sollte. Irgendwie war es ihm klar, doch warum gerade er immer! Darauf fiel ihm wie so oft keine Antwort ein.   
  
„Broots!"   
  
„Ja, Miss Parker! Was ist?"   
  
„Sie sollen nicht träumen, sondern nach Hinweisen suchen! Ich will in einer Stunde Ergebnisse von ihnen haben, ansonsten überlege ich mir was Nettes für sie."   
  
„Na toll" , seufzte er.   
  
„Was haben sie gerade gesagt?"   
  
„Das war nichts Wichtiges. Ich hab nur mit mir selbst geredet."   
  
„Das glaube ich ihnen sogar und jetzt suchen sie gefälligst ein paar Antworten. Es geht dabei um das unser Leben!"   
  
„Meinen sie wirklich, Miss Parker?" fragte Sydney.   
  
„Ja, Sydney! Oder haben sie nicht gesehen, wie mein Bruder Lyle und Raines degradiert wurde? Was wird dann wohl als nächstes kommen? Das sie uns vielleicht erschießen werden, weil wir in den ganzen Jahren es immer noch nicht geschafft haben Jarod zurück ins Centre zu bringen?" sagte Miss Parker.   
  
„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht beantworten!" antwortete Sydney.   
  
„Ich hoffe es nicht, aber man weiß nie was die da oben genau vorhaben!" antwortete Miss Parker und nahm sich einen von den Lutschern, die bei Broots auf dem Arbeitsplatz herumlagen.   
  
„Und, Miss Parker, haben sie denn wenigsten ein paar kleine Hinweise für mich? Denn sonst wird die Suche kompliziert."   
  
„Broots, fragen sie nicht soviel nach, sondern fangen sie lieber an. Ihre Zeit läuft!"   
  
„Einen kleinen Hinweis haben sie doch, oder nicht?"   
  
„Nur, dass es was mit einem neuen Projekt zu tun hat. Es soll etwas Neuartiges sein. Doch ich kann ihnen leider nicht mehr dazu sagen. Danach suchen sie am besten!" antwortete sie.   
  
„OK, Miss Parker, ich werde mein Bestes versuchen!"   
  
„Ihr Bestes? Sie müssen es finden, ihre Zeit läuft!"   
  
Darauf ging sie in Richtung Tür und drehte sie sich noch mal in die Richtung von Broots.   
  
„Eine Stunde, dann bin ich wieder hier! Ich will dann von ihnen Ergebnisse sehen!"   
  
Broots schaute Sydney an, der den Kopf schüttelte. Aber kam nun auf ihn zu, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen, denn er auch wusste, dass sehr viel auf dem Spiel stand. Nicht für ihn, sondern für das komplette Centre.   
  
Ghana, Afrika   
  
Triumvirat, später Nachmittag   
  
Es herrschte wie genau in Blue Cove eine gewisse Anspannung, nur hier noch mehr, da sie für alles verantwortlich waren. Jeder, der Anwesenden merkte das, und kaum einer sprach den anderen an. Jeder fürchtete um sein Leben, wenn er nur etwas sagte. Nur der Oberste und seine Stellvertreter redeten noch untereinander, alle anderen schwiegen seit Beginn der Arbeiten am Neuanbau des Centres in Blue Cove. Sie gaben dafür sehr viel Geld aus, und da die Investoren auf eine schnelle Fertigstellung drängten. Sie drohten damit, dass einige ihre Köpfe verlieren würden, sollte der Bau nicht bis zu einem bestimmten Datum fertig gestellt werden. Und das Datum kam immer näher. Nun durften keine Probleme mehr auftauchen, doch sie hörten im Triumvirat, dass einige Personen etwas dagegen hätten. So trafen sich die Obersten zum wiederholten Male um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Wie dieses Mal, als Motaki im Besprechungsraum erschien.   
  
„Meine Herren, seien sie bitte still und nehmen sie Platz." Rief er als erstes als er den Raum betrat, da seine Stellvertreter alle hektisch diskutierend herumliefen.   
  
„Ruhe, sind wir in einem Affenstall?" schrie er nochmals in die Runde, erst jetzt setzten sie sich langsam auf ihre Plätze.   
  
„Na also, es geht doch, meine Herren. Wir beginnen am besten gleich mit unserem Problem, Mr. Zouzik, sie haben das Wort."   
  
Mr. Zouzik stand auf, während Motaki sich setzte.   
  
„Danke, Motaki."   
  
Mr. Zouzik ging nach vorn, um das Problem zu schildern und zudem auf der Leinwand zu verdeutlichen.   
  
„Wie sie sehen, meine Herrschaften, haben wir doch ein größeres Problem im Centre von Blue Cove in Delaware, USA. Das größte davon ist, das wir noch nicht herausgefunden haben, wer dies vorhat um es zu verhindern. Aber wir haben unsere Beobachter schon nach Blue Cove geschickt, die die Anführer finden sollen."   
  
Da stand einer der anderen Stellvertreter von seinem Platz auf.   
  
„Ja, Mr. Jahog, was ist ihre Frage!"   
  
„Meine Frage ist folgende: Wie geht es weiter, wenn wir die Verräter gefunden haben?"   
  
Stille kehrte im Besprechungsraum ein, doch dann stand Motaki selbst auf.   
  
„Meine Herren, wenn wir die Rädelsführer finden, dann werden sie von uns bestraft. Dann wohl auch mit dem Tode. Strafe muss sein, da kenne ich keine Gnade, auch wenn es meine besten Freunde sind. Ein Verrat an uns bedeutet das Todesurteil", sagte er mehr als laut und nachdrücklich. Einige von den Zuhörern bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, als er dies so sagte.   
  
„Das haben wir verstanden, doch wer wird dann dort ihre Aufgaben übernehmen, wenn sie diejenigen finden und eliminieren?" fragte Mr. Jahog nach.   
  
„Bleiben sie gelassen! Erst einmal müssen wir die Übeltäter finden, aber soweit sind wir bei weitem noch nicht."   
  
„Ja, klar, doch was werden wir in der Zeit dagegen tun?" fragte er weiter.   
  
„Setzen sie sich, lassen sie es auf uns zukommen, und dann werden wir sehen was mit denen geschehen wird. Und nun weiter mit ihnen, Mr. Zouzik!"   
  
Er übergab das Wort wieder an ihm.   
  
„Dann gehen wir weiter in unserem Plan. Als nächstes schicken wir noch mehr Leute nach Bluecove. Das heißt, mehr Beobachter, mehr Forscher und noch mehr Sicherheitskräfte damit niemand unseren Plan zunichte macht."   
  
  
  
Ende Teil 1 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Der Anfang vom Ende des Centres   
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Email-Addy: all_my_life@web.de  
  
Kurzfassung: Das Triumvirat hat die Kontrolle über das Centre übernommen, doch dies gefällt Raines und Lyle überhaupt nicht.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox (und leider nicht mir). Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen anderer Fans wie mir geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
  
Kommentar: Wenn es euch vielleicht gefallen sollte, und jemand wissen will wie es weitergeht, dann könnte ich daraus eine kleine Reihe machen. Also gebt euer Feedback dazu ab!  
  
Der Anfang vom Ende des Centres   
  
Teil 2   
  
  
  
San Diego   
  
Jarod hatte gerade seine Aufgabe beendet, als er schon die nächste sah. Einen kleinen Jungen, der unglücklicherweise ansehen musste wie seine Mutter vor einer Bäckerei angeschossen wurde. Der Täter lief sofort nach seiner Tat weg, während Jarod sofort die Polizei und nach einen Notarzt rief. Doch es war zu spät, denn als Jarod ihren Puls fühlte, war er nicht mehr zu spüren, auch seine Versuche die Frau wiederzubeleben, scheiterten. Er konnte nur noch ihren Tod feststellen, auch der dann kommende Notarzt kam zu der gleichen Diagnose. Weinend sah Jarod den kleinen Jungen an der Straßenseite stehen. Er wollte ihn beruhigen, doch das schien nicht so einfach zu sein, da der Junge einfach nicht damit aufhörte. Er versuchte es noch nach einer anderen Methode, doch auch diese schien nicht zu funktionieren. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen.   
  
„Junge, du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier weinen. Es ist zwar schwierig für dich, aber ich werde dich über diese Zeit bringen, auch wenn es nicht einfach ist!"   
  
„Nein, aber es war doch meine Mutter!" antworte er Jarod, während die Tränen weiter von seinem Gesicht herunter liefen.   
  
„Denke doch bitte an die guten Erinnerungen an sie, das ist bestimmt das Beste für dich! Wie heißt du den eigentlich?"   
  
„Ich heiße Martin!" schluchzte er.   
  
„Mein Name ist Jarod, und ich werde den Mörder deiner Mutter zur Rechenschaft ziehen.   
  
Da kam schon ein Polizist auf ihn zu, und wollte den Jungen mitnehmen. Doch Jarod sagte dem Polizisten, dass er der Vater des Jungen sei. Er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, aber war ihm klar, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn mitnahmen. Dies wollte er nicht, und deshalb nahm er ihn nun mit zu sich nach hause. Es bemerkte sonst so niemand und das war auch gut so für den Moment.   
  
Technikraum   
  
Um die Mittagszeit   
  
Broots suchte immer noch nach dem, was ihm Miss Parker aufgetragen hatte, doch die Zeit verging schneller als er dachte. Denn gleich würde sie wieder bei ihm und Sydney erscheinen, und Ergebnisse sehen wollen. Doch Broots hatte noch keine Neuigkeiten für sie und hatte schon alle, ihm bekannten Kanäle in Anspruch genommen. Selbst Sydney schaute hilflos, denn er konnte ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen, dafür waren seine Computerkenntnisse zu gering. Doch Broots gab nicht auf, auch wenn Parker jeden Augenblick in dem Raum erscheinen und nach seinen Ergebnissen fragen würde. Nun versuchte Broots es noch mal mit Lyles Computer, um dort vielleicht den entscheidenden Hinweis zu finden. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht mehr daran, weil er beim ersten Versuch schon nichts gefunden hatte, aber er dachte bei sich: „So schnell lasse ich mich nicht überlisten, wozu bin ich denn der Computerspezialist des Centre!" Schließlich fand er dann etwas auf Lyles Computer, dass sehr hilfreich schien.   
  
„Sydney, sie glauben es nicht, aber ich habe etwas auf Lyles Computer gefunden!" jubelte er. Sydney kam darauf auch gleich herüber.   
  
„Was haben sie denn so wichtiges bei ihm gefunden?"   
  
In dem Augenblick kam auch Miss Parker in dem Raum. Sie sah sofort, das s Broots irgendetwas Wichtiges gefunden hatte. Sydney ging trat zur Seite um ihr die Sicht auf den Computer frei zu geben..   
  
„Broots, was haben sie für mich?" fragte sie.   
  
„Ähm..."   
  
„Machen sie nicht so ein Theater darum, zeigen sie es mir endlich! Ich will wissen, was mein kleiner Bruder und Raines vorhaben!"   
  
„Ich habe gerade ein paar wichtige Dateien auf Mr. Lyles Computer aufgespürt. Sie scheinen wohl sehr wichtig zu sein, denn sie waren durch ein Passwort geschützt!"   
  
„Und? Haben sie ersehen können, worum es in diesen Dateien geht? Broots, Sprechen sie schon! Wir haben doch nicht ewig Zeit!"   
  
„Nein, ich konnte es noch nicht einsehen, denn ich hatte das Passwort kurz bevor sie hereinkamen erst geknackt!"   
  
„Dann öffnen sie endlich diese beschissene Datei!" forderte sie ihn auf.   
  
„Miss Parker, seien sie doch nicht so harsch zu ihm", sagte Sydney aus dem Hintergrund.   
  
„Sydney, hier geht irgendwas Merkwürdiges im Centre vor und es hat besonders mit meinem Bruder und Raines zu tun. Haben sie nicht gemerkt, dass immer mehr Leute aus dem Triumvirat hier herumschleichen??"   
  
„Das habe ich schon gemerkt, aber bisher habe ich mir nichts Schlimmes dabei gedacht. Die sind doch auch sonst da."   
  
„Broots, haben sie nun endlich die Datei geöffnet?" fragte sie nach.   
  
„Sie ist geöffnet, aber wollen sie das wirklich lesen?"   
  
„Natürlich, Broots, ich will doch wissen, was die beiden schon wieder vorhaben! Also zeigen sie es mir endlich!"   
  
Broots rückte etwas mit seinem Schreibstuhl zur Seite, damit sie lesen konnte. Es machte ihr bedenken, was sie da zu lesen bekam. Auch Sydney konnte es nicht so recht glauben. Sie schauten sich verwirrt an. Keiner von beiden wussten darauf etwas zu sagen.   
  
„Können sie glauben, was sie da gelesen haben?" fragte sie den immer noch nachdenklichen Sydney   
  
„Sie scheinen es wirklich Ernst damit zu meinen. Sonst würde es nicht so detailliert in dieser Datei stehen."   
  
„Aber glauben sie es wirklich, dass sie das Centre ins totale Chaos stürzen und dann das Kommando übernehmen wollen?"   
  
„Ich traue meinem kleinen Bruder alles zu, und das ganz besonders, nachdem er und Raines degradiert worden sind. Doch was soll es bringen? Können sie mir es vielleicht erklären?"   
  
„Die wollen einfach die Macht haben. Aber was wollen sie nun dagegen tun?"   
  
Sie wollte die beiden, nicht zu sehr mit in die Sache herein ziehen, aber es schien so, als ob es wohl nicht anders ginge. Sie ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, bevor sie bei Broots am Arbeitsplatz stehen blieb. Nun sah sie Sydney in die Augen.   
  
„Was wollen sie mir mitteilen?" fragte Sydney die nervöse Miss Parker.   
  
„Und wo fangen wir an? Und was sollen wir machen?"   
  
„Sie und Broots beobachten die Leute aus dem Triumvirat ein wenig, und sollte wirklich etwas Besonderes vorfallen, dann informieren sie mich auf direktestem Weg! Haben sie verstanden?"   
  
„Ja, Miss Parker" sagte Sydney.   
  
„Und sie, Broots, haben sie es auch verstanden?"   
  
„Das habe ich verstanden, ich soll mit Sydney die Leute vom Triumvirat beobachten! Aber was machen sie in der Zeit, Miss Parker?"   
  
„Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach meinem Bruder machen. Aber dazu muss ich ihn erst mal finden. Wir treffen uns später wieder hier!"   
  
„Zu welcher Uhrzeit?" fragte Broots.   
  
„Ich würde so in zwei bis drei Stunden sagen!"   
  
Beide nickten ihr zu, und sahen wie sie dann aus dem Technikraum verschwand um Lyle, ihren Bruder ausfindig zu machen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig finde, da sie noch mit ihm einiges wichtiges bereden wollte. Doch sie wollte noch mehr, ihn auffliegen lassen. Sie wurde oft genug von ihm hinterm Ohr belogen! Sie wollte ihn schnellstens finden um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu zwingen. Auch wegen der eben gefundenen Datei auf seinem Computer! Sydney und Broots konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was sie eben zu lesen bekommen hatten. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Raines und Lyle wirklich so viele unschuldige aus dem Centre und Triumvirat in den Tod schicken wollten! Außer sie wollten ein eigenes neues Centre vom Grund her aufbauen, doch mit welchem Personal oder geschweige mit welchem Geld! Sie begannen also die Leute des Triumvirates zu beschatten.   
  
Ghana, Afrika   
  
Triumvirat, immer noch am späten Nachmittag   
  
Sie machten im Besprechungsraum da weiter, bevor sie eine Pause zwischen ihrem Meeting machten. Alle gingen wieder in den Besprechungsraum, besonders da sie wussten dass, wenn Motaki die Tür hinter sich schloss, die zu spät kommenden mit ihrem Ableben rechnen mussten. Deshalb blieben sie bei diesen Besprechungen auch immer in der Nähe des Raumes stehen. Zu viele hatten durch diesen Unsinn schon das Leben verloren. Als Motaki die Tür schloss, waren wieder alle an ihrem Platz. Genau wie er es von ihnen verlangt hatte. So ging er wieder zum Projektor, der ganz vorne neben seinem Platz stand.   
  
„So, meine Herren, nun besprechen wir unser Problem weiter", sprach ein leicht erregter Motaki zu seinen Mitstreitern.   
  
„Und wieder hat Mr. Zouzik das Wort. Er wird ihnen unseren Plan erläutern!"   
  
„Danke, Mr. Motaki!" erwiderte er und stand von seinem Platz auf, um wieder nach vorne zu gelangen.   
  
Er konnte nur von dort seine Ausführung machen, da nur der Computer da vorne mit dem Projektor verbunden war. Doch Mr. Zouzik musste erst mal den Computer hochfahren, da er wieder ausgeschaltet war.   
  
„Wie weit sind sie, Mr. Zouzik?" fragte Motaki ihn leicht genervt nach.   
  
„Nicht so weit, wie wir eigentlich sein sollten. Deshalb sind auch schon einige Komplikationen aufgetreten. Die, die wir schon vor der Pause ansprachen. Dagegen sollten wir schnellstens etwas unternehmen. Je schneller, desto besser für uns und das Centre in Blue Cove!"   
  
„Und, Mr. Zouzik, was haben sie schon mit ihren Mitarbeitern herausgearbeitet?" fragte Motaki nach. Er fragte nach, da vieles in der letzten Zeit falsch verlief. Dies störte Motaki gewaltig.   
  
„Wir haben zur Vorsicht auch einen weiteren Plan ausgearbeitet, falls der erste, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, daneben geht."   
  
„Sie können uns doch bestimmt ein wenig davon erzählen." sagte er.   
  
„Was genau soll ich erzählen?" fragte Zouzik nach.   
  
„Soviel, wie es zum derzeitigen Stand möglich ist!"   
  
Mr. Zouzik schaute ihn mürrisch an, wusste jedoch, dass er ihm eine Antwort geben musste. Dafür kannte man Motaki zu gut. Würde er ihm keine Antwort geben, müsste er mit irgendeiner Strafe rechnen. Das wollte er unter keinen Umständen, dafür hing er zu sehr an seinem Leben und der seiner Familie.   
  
„Wir haben gestern im Voraus schon weitere Sicherheitsmitarbeiter nach Blue Cove geschickt, die alles zusätzlich kontrollieren sollen. Zudem werden sie dort in das schon bisherige Sicherheitssystem noch weitere Kameras einbauen. Außerdem werden sie alle Mitarbeiter checken. Bei einem dort sollten sie etwas finden. Wenn nicht sogar den Anführer dieser Truppe."   
  
„Mr. Zouzik, das hört sich schon mal nicht schlecht an. Doch haben sie auch schon weiteres geplant, wenn sie Recht haben?"   
  
Mr. Zouzik stockte eine Moment der Atem, da er auf diese Fragen keine Antworten parat hielt. Er schaute ihn an, doch Motaki wartete weiter auf was seine Antwort. Doch Zouzik schwieg weiter. Das war ungewöhnlich für Zouzik.   
  
„Hallo, Mr. Zouzik, was ist mit ihnen los?"   
  
„Nichts, nur mit sind gerade die Worte verloren gegangen, sonst ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung!"   
  
„Und warum muss ich dann solange auf eine Antwort warten, Mr. Zouzik?"   
  
„Keine Ahnung, Mr. Motaki!"   
  
„Dann LOS!" schimpfte er.   
  
„Ich habe dazu auch schon etwas mit meinen Mitarbeitern herausgearbeitet, doch ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich die Unterlagen nun nicht bei mir habe!" antworte er kleinlaut.   
  
Das gefiel Motaki nicht gerade so, aber Mr. Zouzik konnte am meisten vertrauen, so dass er es bei einer kleinen Ermahnung beließ. Aber für die meisten anderen wäre es in der Situation ganz anders ausgegangen. Das lag auch daran, das Mr. Zouik schon viel für das Triumvirat geleistet hatte, mehr als alle anderen im Raum zusammen.   
  
„Meine Herren, da Mr. Zouzik leider seine Ausarbeitungen nicht dabei hat, verschieben wir diese Sitzung auf morgen 10 Uhr! Sie sollten dann alle anwesend sein, ansonsten gibt es Konsequenzen." Drohte er allen anwesenden.. Wie immer verließ er als erstes den Besprechungsraum.   
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt… 


End file.
